Optical Illusions: 2006 to Now
by hmfan24
Summary: Sasuke meets Hinata. Hinata meets Sasuke. Sometimes they fall in love. Sometimes they don't. All that matters is that they meet. My collection of SasuHina one-shots that I've been writing from the last 6 years.
1. Give it Up

**hmfan24: I've been writing SasuHina since I was 12 in 2006. I'm 18 now. Hopefully I've matured since then. I was attached to the many reviews and alerts and favorites I earned, but I think it's finally time to part and lump them all together as my history. So I won't remaster them (yet), I'm just republishing. **

* * *

**Give it Up**

_December 9, 2006_

* * *

Give it up for love,

That desire in me,

To set free that dove,

That has been longing for thee

All that I have worked for,

Too prove to you,

I am your true lover,

And my dream will come true,

Then comes a guy,

Who sees so much of me,

My crush never dies,

As I sit with your enemy

I see you wave,

Though you don't see my thoughts,

This moment is grave,

Have I not fought?

My motivation,

My key to success,

All the while thinking,

That you were the best,

Here I am thinking,

Of you and only you,

Here I am crying,

Because my dream didn't come true,

I stutter and squirm,

You bid a farewell,

Joining a pink haired girl,

As I imagine her in hell,

My hard work,

To make you mine,

Was it all a quirk,

To realize the divine

My true love is here,

Waiting for me,

To run away,

From my most fretted theory,

The fear of rejection,

Of my love for you,

Turns into affection,

For the one who loves me true,

Give up, for love?

All the time I have struggled,

For you to look above,

As you see me smirk and mumble,

'Too bad, Too late"

For you will find,

An heir and her fate,

Have found a special place in their mind,

No longer held by the burdens they carry,

In high hopes,

Soon to marry

My lover calls you a dobe,

For never giving up,

Though I know he knows,

'It's hard give up'

For Love...

Love is the ultimate choice,

Scarce to find in many,

Once love takes place,

Your soul will truly be happy

Not easy to see,

Not at all,

To see who will make you happy,

Though now I know from the faithful call,

I would give up for love,

On one who would never love me back,

Now when I look above,

I'm glad to love


	2. And Then She Snapped

**hmfan24: Another update. Please look at my more recent stories...**

**This kind of ends without an ending. Mostly because I never wrote it.**

Summary: I'm sorry, it was all too much. He doesn't love me, and never will. That kiss meant nothing, I tell you! I don't know that Uchiha, but he claims to know me. A night to remember and then she snapped. A heart was broken then repaired.

* * *

**And Then She Snapped**

_February 9, 2007_

* * *

Kabuto approached the desk with caution. He smirked having something to tell his boss, "There is a Hyuugan Kunoichi in the area. ." He slumped in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

The Uchiha's ears perked up hearing her name. He instantly panicked, attempting to find the nearest exit. Not showing his panic quite as much as seeing this girl. This girl was trouble. He remembers her. That, girl...the girl who stole his heart.

When this girl was near him, she would make a fool of him, and he would...let her. Never, would he disobey her. She had complete control. All because he was head over heels. And the bitch unawaringly used it at all times. Damn her... It's been years since they've talked, making the reunion all the more difficult. That is...if she still remembered.

The snake man grinned, "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" He yelled before the Uchiha exited.

He froze. _Damn _he thought, "What?"

"You wouldn't mind..." he tapped his fingers on the desk, "taking care of her, would you?"

And the pervert blushed, "T-take care?" He cleared his mind of the dirty thought then went to clearing his throat, "I need to go home and reside for today. It is Saturday, and I need my day off." His excuse was plausible.

The snake eyes went back to Kabuto, "Fine then, Kabuto, kill her for me." He went back to doing his paper work.

This would be a simple task for him, seeing he was at, at least, Chunin level. The girl seemed to be much weaker than him. Her chakra was weaker than his was.

The Uchiha boy's head snapped back, "Don't!" He scowled, "If you touch her, I swear to Kami I will..." the other Sound nin in the area stared at him. He was making a scene. His sensei, looked especially shocked, "...fight...her." He trekked out of the building to his battle, avoiding further embarrassment.

He crossed a path of no trees, spotting a girl of his past in the open. _Hina-hime..._ He couldn't help but to blush, admiring how much she has grown. Why would she train in the open?

Now, she seemed to be a slender young woman, contrary to the little girl he once knew. Her physical maturity shocked him. Just the other day, it seemed, they were giving each other baths in the hot springs. He sighed, the good old days. Blood dropped down to the grass below, he stood wondering exactly how she's changed since then.

Lucky for him, she was resting after some sort of...training, was it training? She seemed to be punching a tree of some sort.

"Strong...stronger...to beat Uchiha-san...for...for...Naruto-kun!" Yes, the young Hyuuga heiress was dating her long-term boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. They had been dating for a while. It wasn't until the other day, she overheard him talking about proposing. She was sure to make him even happier, by bringing his friend back.

Not only would Naruto be happy, but her friend, Sakura, would be happy as well. Even though she doesn't talk about Sasuke as much, Hinata still knows she used to like him. That way everyone could be happy!

This mission she was on, however, was not authorized by the Hokage. In fact, her family didn't even realize she made the trip. All she knows, is that she WILL bring back her boyfriend's best friend.

Her training had been vigorous in the last years. Training each day to show off her talents to her love. Now, she was on Chunin level, one of the top Shinobis in the Rookie Nine.

_Naruto?_ he wanted to gag. After all, he was the one who was her first friend, first crush, first love, first kiss. You could call it a kiss, but it really wasn't. They were only around five. _Why does she want Naruto?_

She looked directly into the intruder's eyes and gasped. She took Hyuuga position and closed her eyes. If this was Uchiha-san, then she would need to keep her guard up.

He noticed the necklace hanging on her neck. It seemed to hold the Yasakani no Magatama. The jade of protection, of benevolence, of all things pure, yet strong enough to hold and unlock the root chakra which ups defense in a pinch. Not only does it up the defense, it ups the alertness, allowing the user to detect motion, and possible future motions. It's maximum power can surpass the Sharingan. Of course, only a capable user was able to use it to that extent.

She breathed heavily as she saw him snake behind her, lowering to her ear, "Hina-chan?" His smile switched to a smirk, watching her blush.

"W-W-Who are y-you?" she turned around, trying her best to glare at him. She'd been working on this toughness thing for a while. Kiba told her she was too soft, and she was sure to prove him wrong.

He took out his Kusanagi, "Your..." he sighed. This would be embarrassing, but just to remind her, "Suke-chan."

Yep, that's what she used to call him. Suke-chan, her bestest friend in the whole wide world. Suke-chan, do this. Suke-chan, do that. Suke-chan, take me to the park, now! It was a never ending struggle. She would order, he would deliver. Whatever she wanted he would do.

As embarrassing as it was...he missed that.

She blinked before coughing. Looking back up, she noticed his genuine smile, which scared her even more, "No." Her head shook, "I don't remember you."

He got in his fighting stance, flipping backwards.

The plan already in mind, she lunged at the dark man, reserving little chakra.

"You can't win!" he easily blocked her blows. Crossing his arms, he gave a small smirk. Left, right, left, duck, jump, every move she made was sooo predictable, and old.

"I…will…try!" she lunged at him once more before falling forward onto the ground. She looked up at his wide and iniquitous smirk.

He stepped on her back causing her to moan, and pulled her arm back.

She looked up at the now gray-blue sky, her eyes watering with defeat and discontent. He was right, there was no way in chance of her winning. She, a disappointment, embarrassment, an utter disgrace, felt like giving up. Would she have to us **it**?

The rain came down, lightly. His wet hair dripped on her back. She continued to cry. Her tears mixed with the mud, causing her to squeeze her eyes closed. He lifted his foot off her back and looked her in the eyes.

"You are a pathetic waste of my time," he got his kunai back out, "I could kill you." He put the sword to her neck as she gulped. Was this the end?

His fingers shook, holding the cold metal to Hinata's throat. It would be easy, but he couldn't. The sword dropped, he stood there, holding her cold body behind his arm.

The figure under his foot was replaced by a lifeless log. He sweat dropped. This girl was smarter than he thought.

A flying disc came from behind Sasuke. He dodged it, falling to the side. Noticing his shirt was cut, and his skin tore, her cursed, "Shit!"

Hinata stood up, catching the flying disc. Her chakra was fully restored, and she smirked at the Uchiha on the ground, "Not today." Her Yasakani no Magatama glowed a deep burgundy (purple/red). Her eyes flickered redness.

The disc she possessed glowed a bright yellow and seemed to be the Yata no Kagami, a legendary mirror of wisdom. She kept it spinning on her finger, making sure not to touch the sharp edges. The legend was, the edges of the mirror were sharp enough to cut a dragonfly in half, by just touching it.

He sat back, smirking at her toys. He reached back for his Kusanagi, "...and to think I was going soft on an old friend." His chakra shone in a bright, electric-blue color, "As far as toys go, I have one, too."

She gasped, and attached a handle to the disc. The heiress managed to get behind him with great speed.

He swung back, striking the tree, in the middle, "Hah!" To his surprise, stood a Hyuuga on his blade, _Impossible_. She was fast, he'll admit. His body covered in electric chakra, he attempted to yank his blade out.

"How?" he muttered, looking up at her mock.

She threw her disc for the fun of it, "With the Yasakani no Magatama, I am able to combine it with the powers of my Byakugan. With the combination I can perceive your moves with ease. Not only is it the Magatama, but it's the Cursed Magatama, making it rival the Sharingan." The disc came back onto her finger, "In this state, I can not only use the abilities of the Cursed Magatama, but also take on a whole new personality. Uncontrollable at times." Making sure to keep her hand on the tree to avoid shock, she continued, "This old mirror, the Yata no Kagami, is used in spite of wisdom. Beforehand, I loaded it with chakra, just to get a kick from it." She began laughing uncontrollably.

Was she high? No, not from drugs, but from power. Who did this to her?

"Uchiha-kun, you wouldn't mind if I were to borrow your chakra." She put her foot on his head, "It's a move I learned from _your_ former sensei." Her hands formed a complex pattern, "**1,000 Bird Stike**!" A strike of lightening went through the young man's body, causing him to colapse.

She smirked, flipping from the sword, "I drained your chakra by forcing mine into your body. That amount pushes your chakra into my body. It begins with the opponent feeling a short term of invincibility, then an immense feel of exhaustion."

Her eyes glowed crimson once more. She felt a rush of power within her body, "Shall I kill you?" His own sword was in her hands. There was no way he could touch her.

Was this fight won? He rolled over. She'd won...again. This is what always ended up happening when the Uchihas and Hyuugas had those cross-clan fights. He would see the determination in her eyes, and instantly give up to her. Each time, she would rejoice, but know Sasuke did that out of love.

The look on her face seemed twisted as she sat the disc down to hold the Kusanagi. Her laugh was uncontrollable, "Right now, I don't care if I kill you! I'm having so much fun!" She took the blade up, looking at the Uchiha rest there.

He was scared for her. Even back when she beat the shit out of him, she wouldn't get this mad, "Hina-chan." He wined like a little child. The innocent voice he once held was present.

She put down the blade to the ground. That voice...why did it sound so familiar?

"Hina-chan, I wanted to play with you today." he begged, crawling over to tug on her pants.

_Who is he?_ She placed the blade to the side. Her jade stone turned its neutral green color. _He sounds familiar..._ Her eye turned their beautiful lavender color, and she sat down, facing the young man.

He hid his smirk. Was this working? Could he...get though to her? "Hina-chan, aniki says you are my girlfriend! I told him, 'Ew'!"

A giggle almost came from her lips as she listened to the avenger talk. Children...no, he wasn't a child.

His hand came to her chin, "Hina-chan, you are beautiful! I don't care what Neji says!" He caressed her face, bringing her closer.

She blushed, giggling once more.

"Hina-chan," his face got closer. He got lost in the moment, "mommy said people kiss the ones they care about." His lips neared hers, "And I care about you, so can I...kiss you?"

He was soon to pull back when surprisingly, Hinata closed the gap. Crushing her lips against his, she ran her bloody fingertips through his hair, staining his hair.

_I-I...I can't believe it._ he kissed back. Feeling the thing he's been missing, _Did she remember? _

_In the rain, _

_they kissed blindly._

_Down the drain,_

_ went their burdens soundly._

_A kiss of the essence. _

_For the utmost desire._

_A kiss of the present. _

_One filled with fire._

_Not knowing a thought_

_Of the others' feelings_

_After they fought_

_Ironically, a fight of healing_

Finally realizing what they were doing, she pushed off of Sasuke with a light gentle fist, "Bastard..." She muttered, putting her disc away. Her chakra was nearly out, she needed to go back to Konoha and rest. She reached for her rucksack, only for her hand to be clutched by another.

"I'm leaving with you." he nodded, dashing in the direction of Konoha.

Her eyes lit up. Was he serious?

She followed the figure in before her, tracking his every move.

**KONOHA**

**THE APARTMENT OF HINATA AND NARUTO**

"You are so funny, Naruto-kun!" the slu-...I mean wonderful pink-haired, kunoichi giggled in the arms of her current blond lover.

He inhaled her scent, "Sigh, cherries. Sweet cherries." He rested his face in her hair.

The woman frowned at the young man, "How is Hinata-chan?" She played with the covers. Over the years, her and the heiress had become friends. It wasn't until a few months ago did the pink hair betray her friend's trust, and sleep with her boyfriend. Oh, and she had already payed the price.

The man began kissing her neck, "Hinata, who?" He moaned, nipping at her soft skin.

"Naruto! I just needed to know!" She pulled away from him, sitting up in the bed.

Naruto sat up, facing Sakura, "She's fine. Right now she's at a meeting or something. Why?" His eyebrows furrowed, showing deep concern for his lover's feelings.

She let out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, Naruto, I just don't think it's right." Tears went down her cheeks, "I don't want to ruin your relationship with her. She really is a good person, but I just need to know."

The blond scooted closer. He, himself didn't want to **hurt** Hinata. It's just so tempting to have the one you've always loved, love you back. That was just a chance he couldn't miss. Even if it means...betraying Hinata's trust. He frowned.

"I'm pregnant. Should I keep it?" he didn't respond. "If it means ruining your relationship with Hinata, then I'll get rid of it." She stood up and began walking out.

"Who's is it? How long? When did it happen?" even if it wasn't his, he would still stick by her til the end. That's what friends are for, right?

She looked away from him, "It's yours, two months, and I think it happened the first time." Her blushed engulfed her face. That time was the night of Hinata and Naruto's anniversary. She couldn't hold herself, so she did it. It's not something she's proud of.

He blushed also, getting out of the bed to comfort her with a kiss.

The door creaked open, revealing Hinata and Sasuke's figures, "Naruto, I hope you're happy to know, I brought back..." She looked at her friend and boyfriend hugging each other. This is what she fought for?

Naruto turned away, "Hinata, I'm sorry. I thought." He rubbed his neck. This was bad, bad, really bad.

Sasuke performed a justu before anyone caught his presence. He poofed into a log on the ground beside Hinata.

Out of embarrassment and shock, Hinata left.

She left the village. Promising never to return.

A dark figure watched her leave.

As she exited, she felt very faint from the battle earlier. Was it that bad? Her light-headedness caused her to fall, passing out in the middle of nowhere...

* * *

R:7


	3. A Sudden Change Today

**hmfan24: I entered this is a contest... Maybe I should find another contest and enter a new one.**

* * *

**A Sudden Change Today**

_February 11, 2007_

* * *

The young man clutched his box to his body, tightly. He looked into the water.

Why was he doing this? It's stupid. They barely talk, even when they are together. It's only been rare occasions did they even see each other. He flashed back to when he hurt her with words, the words, _You are weak and stupid and I hate all weakling Hyuugas like you! That's why that dobe will never like you._ Nothing has been said since then, but everyday, every minute, every second was wasted just hesitating to approach his love.

His scowled at himself. How could he be so cold to an angel?

A strand of hair seemed to be blocking his eye, he let out a sigh, _What am I doing?_ This wasn't him. Why would he be working this hard to impress a girl.

The picture of a Young Hyuuga heiress went through his mind. His smirk hid his blush, "Because of her..." he muttered, removing a piece of hair. That was a good enough reason. That alone made him rush faster to Konoha.

St. Valentine's Day was today. Today was the day, he, Uchiha Sasuke would propose matrimony to his one love, Hyuuga Hinata. She had to accept. They had too much to just blow it off.

Before that time...they were pretty good friends. It wasn't until Sasuke realized what he felt was much more, did he start to act cold towards her.

Sure, he's been absent for a mere...10 years, but after taking her hand, she would be sure to accept and go back to Otogakure with him. Wonderful plan.

It's not like they didn't talk during his long period of absence. It's just, Sasuke never showed any sort of compassion towards her. They talked at those Uchiha-Hyuuga Festivals held every month. Speaking of every month, today was the Ai Festival.

This sudden change wasn't difficult. It took him one second to realize what he must do. However, it took him five hours to figure what he must say.

As a few petals dropped down from the flowers he picked earlier, he stopped...noticing her face across the forest. There, sitting all alone, in the midst of hundreds. Sad...crying.

_Today is the day_

_I will confess my passion_

_In a loving way,_

_In a Valentines fashion_

_Today is the day_

_I will have a sudden change_

_I'm not here to play_

_This is very strange_

_Today I will relax_

_This is hard to say_

_Sh, you know not the facts_

_That led me to this day_

_Today I will listen_

_To the beat of my heart_

_Watching you glisten_

_Letting my mouth do its part_

_Today I will speak_

_Those words of care_

_Hearing you squeak_

_As I run my fingers though your hair_

_Today you must know _

_I really did miss you_

_Today I will show_

_I really do love you_

_Today you will smile_

_At my declaration_

_Knowing I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If you'd accept my invitation_

_Today I will kneel_

_For here or wherever_

_I'm head over heals_

_For now an forever_

_Today I will beg_

_For you to forgive me_

_As I bend on my legs_

_Waiting for you to accept me_

_Today I will propose..._

The Uchiha pulled out a blue feather (basically a ring), looking up to the lavender-eyed beauty. She blushed, it's...it's been so long. Why so sudden? Why now? It been years since they've even seen each other.

He smirked, putting the feather into her hands. Noticing he was kneeling in a pit of mud he quickly stood up, "So..."

Her eyes watered as she threw her hands around his neck, "I-I-I...I just..." she lifted her head from his shoulder to look into his stoic expression. Although his eye...his eyes were so eager.

Naruto was married...

Kiba was married...

Neji was married...

Even Shino was married...

In Sasuke's mind, he was hoping and praying Cupid could aim towards Hinata this time. The arrow already hit him...and hard. He needed to hear just one word. One word and he would jump up on the air. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer.

It has been forever. He...missed her.

She answered him with a kiss.

* * *

R:10


	4. Empty

**hmfan24: I was going through a Janet Jackson phase. This isn't finished.**

Summary: I heard it was impossible to love this way. Although this connection is stronger than any bond I have in the real world. It's a small dosage of internet love.

* * *

**Empty**

_May 25, 2007_

* * *

I typed up the remainder of the patients' history reports. My part-time job is to work for the meanest head doctor I've ever known. Not only was she a doctor, but she was dean of our school.

The phone rang, "Hello, Hyuuga Hinata speaking." I took out a notepad, ready for notes. Although, I blushed upon hearing the identity of the person.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!" my best hyperactive friend was on the other line, well, at least he was hyperactive. He has seemed to tone down his activity to a well matured young man, "Sakura would kill me if I ask her, so I'll ask you."

I sighed, pondering what he could want to ask me. Was it...no it couldn't be...but maybe..."Yes, N-Naruto-kun?" I anxiously rolled the pen between my fingers.

A wail could be heard in the background, "We were all playing around, when we got Kiba to eat this pot of slop we made. Now, he's puking all over my furniture. IT'S RENTED! How do we get him to stop? STOP IT, BASTARD, BEFORE I THROW THE WHOLE BOWL AT YOU!"

Puke, he called me for puke? I sweat dropped, taking out a large blue book with an apple on it. The book was my reference book for college. My father wants me to become an accountant, but I chose to go behind his back, taking up medical school, "Okay, first give him some..." I read off the steps as I heard the wailing decrease.

When I got done, I looked at the clock. Two more minutes...then I could leave. Shizune came out with some paperwork, "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, Tsunade wants you to stay two more hours. She fell out, and needs you to do he share of don't mind, do you?"

I put on a fake smile, "Of course not." It's not like I really have a social life. I would just go home, relax, and go to sleep. Neji was at his girlfriend's house, so I wouldn't need to cook for him.

My dinner was the nice, extra-yummy crap given through the ridiculously expensive vending machine. I bit down hard on the granola bar. At the end of the conversation, Naruto gave me a website.

Paperwork was easy for me, it would only take me a near twenty minutes to fill out two ours of work. I looked at the clock, she said two hours.

My hand went to the mouse of the computer. The paper read myspace/yellowflash. What is this myspace. I've heard it before, at school you know.

I quickly started an account and already began getting friends. _Cool...I can become popular without people even knowing me._ I scanned my ID badge for my picture.

A comment popped up from...SilentEkuFan89. Who could that be? I read the comment... _Hey, Hyuuga._

I typed a response, "How do you know me?"_**  
**_

_**How could it be that you know me? **_

_**My deepest fears my fantasies**_

_**Confide in you what no one knows**_

_**But it feels so real**_

As if I could read his thoughts he typed back, "I've seen you." I blushed, such mystery...I clicked on his profile. No picture came up. Who is he?

* * *

R: 10


	5. Innocent Life

**hmfan24: I named this after a Harvest Moon game.**

Summary: Bundle or bundles of joy are fun, right? Not always. Especially when the parents aren't married. Even worse when you have an overbearing father and a nosy clan. But it's still funny to have a stressed out father and an excited mother

* * *

**Innocent Life**

_May 25, 2007_

* * *

Naruto's still in my mind. I can't let go, but my relationship with Sasuke has been growing in the past weeks. Everything we shared. That night. The one night when he promised to love me, but...but I wasn't ready to say anything back. Since then, he hasn't spoken to me. I haven't seen him either. That morning he had went on a mission. Not sure of the rank, but I already miss him.

Sakura, ever since Sasuke returned, her relationship with Naruto was growing more and more. Sasuke said...Naruto didn't love me and he never would.

_Damn._ I thought, rushing to the restroom from my bed. This was enough! It seemed every single second I would need to jump up and rush to the restroom. I ran into Tenten on the way there, "Ano...Ohayo, Tenten-chan!" Yes, my dear big brother had gotten married over my 2 year departure. Tenten was already heavily with child. Five months I think.

"Oi, Hina. I need you to help me design the bedroom for my child. We just got the results this morning. I'm having a boy!" she smiled. I tried to seem as delighted as I could without showing any sign of nausea. I nodded, bowed, covering my mouth. Damn it.

Although, I frowned remembering what Sasuke had told me. _You gotta mean what you say. You gotta say what you mean. Tryin to please everyone, you sacrifice your own needs. Check in the mirror my love. No lies will be told then. Pointing the finger again? You can't blame anyone but you. Unleash the scared child you've grown into. For you are mush stronger than that._

I missed him. Sasuke, I won't let you down, "Excuse me, Tenten-chan, I cannot talk right now. I need to go to the restroom. After that, I will need to return to bed. I do not feel well." Phew, one step in the right direction, ne?

She was speechless. Her expression was shocked. I couldn't turned back to see the rest, but I could have sworn she mumbled, "Hina-chan has grown up."

Not that it really mattered. As soon as I entered my restroom, I couldn't make it to the restroom. My eyes grew tired and I took the position of a kneel, and vomited. This was new, "Tenten!" I yelled. Hopefully she could here me.

Instead my little sister came in. I do love my dear little sister, but right now was not the time for her, "Hinata, will you get off the floor I need-..." I gripped her shirt.

"Take me to the hospital, now!" I demanded. Her eyes widened, but then she smirked. My gown dripped in the liquid onto her bare feet. There was silence.

Then, she detected it before I knew it, "You got knocked up by the gay man whore, didn't you?" I shook my head, no! But it all made sense. No! NO! I let go, falling to the ground. Fainting. What if...he doesn't want it? What if...he died?

I sat on bed, hesitating to pick up the phone and call my former she want to talk to me? I havent' seen her since she was pregnant. I wonder… no. She's busy. I bet she doesn't even know who I am anymore. But… I need someone to talk to.

It's not like it would hurt me in anyway. Maybe emotionally but this is as good as it gets for my composure. Look at me, I can't hold myself for ten secounds. What if I am pregnant? I'm not ready for a child. Especially if Sasuke doesn't even know me.

I can't imagine how it was for Kurenai-sensei. Her lover died. If Sasuke were to die- no… don't think that. If I were to be pre-

Tenten came in. Hanabi closely followed. She smirked, with her hand on her hip, "We're going to do some hunting for pregnancy strips. Remember, blue means you're pregnant."

"We already checked the whole house. All we found were forms of birth control." Hanabi nodded, agreeing with Tenten. I wonder why… everytime we have a new Hyuuga, the whole clan seems to be thrilled.

"Take care." they left, leaving behind crackers and green tea for the settling of the stomach, a Nintendo DS with_Phoenix Write: Ace Attourney_ and a phonebook, just in case. It's not like I would use any of that crap.

I feel like I haven't taken a mission since the war. My Byakugan…I haven't used it in such a long time. I'm not sure if it's even there. But if I know correctly, it's not good to use Byakugan while- aw screw that.

I came to a mirror, unzipped my jacket. Wow. Nothing. I smiled. It's been a good month, and right now I see nothing. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. After all, I did eat Sakura's cooking yesterday.

My hands formed the seal to activate, "Byakugan!" But then my focus shifted to the footsteps coming down the hall. I deactivated it then crawled into my bed. It was just Neji going to the restroom.

This was killing me. The phone. The phone rang silently. It was calling my attention. This burning feeling. Calling, _You can't make it without help. _I needed to call her. Before I knew it, I heard a dial tone…my fingers dictating the numbers on the pad, sounding the coresponding tone.

"Hello." She didn't have Caller ID. Damn it! This would be a lot easier if she had caller ID. Why doesn't she have Caller ID.?

I gulped, losing my composure and stuttering, "I-I-I'm s-sorry t-to c-call you at t-this hour."

"Who is this?" yep, that was her.

"M-Me, I mean," I cleared my throat, "I am Uchiha Hinata."

"Hinata, my former student, Hinata? Wow, you got married? Congratulations!" I can't believe I said that. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. I'm not married!

I shook my head, ignoring the fact she can't see me. "Hai," I hate lying, "how is… your child?"

She laughed, full of pride, "It's a boy, he's fine. Just turned three years old. His name's Asuma after his father."

I wanted to ask her how it was raising an child while single. Could I do it? "Kurenai, I have a baby on the way," another lie (I think) "but I don't know…I'm not sure my Sas- boyf- husband wants one too."

The signal must have been weak, "Naruto? He loves children." I thought I said **Uchiha** Hinata. Um…

"No, I didn't marry Naruto." I didn't lie. "I married Uchiha Sasuke!" Lie.

A cry was heard in the background, "I thought you said you didn't marry Naruto. I have to go. Take care, hun." There was a click. Great.

The door creaked open and in came my two sisters, "We're back!" Hanabi said a little too loud. They brought in a bag of five to ten boxes. Tenten lined them up on my bed and pointed to the first one.

"It's very easy. Pee. Check. Tell. You can follow that, can't you?" She shoved the eight boxes back into a bag and shoved me out into the hallway, closing the door and giggling.

Neji's in my bathroom. I sighed. That means I would need to go to father's. I would need to go through his room posibly waking him up. If he caught me with these preganancy tests, I'd be dead.

I smirked. Nothing like a S-rank mission to set off the day. I jumped against the wall. Neji would take a while in the restroom if he wasn't out by now. I wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep in there.

To the left was Hanabi's room. A little futher left was Neji and Tenten's room. My father's room was damn near fifty miles to the right.

I would need to use everything I had not to wake anyone. For everyone in the house had Byakugan. I took off, jumping from wall to wall barely making a sound. I passed Grandpa's room. Grandma's and a finally landed lightly on my feet in front of my father's room.

Mission Impossible: possible and done. Way to go Hinata. Sasuke has taught you well.

I paused, lost in my own thoughts. _Sasuke…_

Flashback

_Sasuke smiled, looking across the table at his pupil, "To me. Everything and anything you do…is amazing." He smirked, "Whether it's failing or achieving you manage to learn and that's what counts. And you aren't driven by hate, but by the little encouragement you receive. That's how I know you'll get stronger. Because…I'll try to encourage you as much as I can." He finished his drink, "You're special."_

_I looked around to make no one was looking. How many people could were behind me…enough to train me. Not only train me, but tolerate me._

Flashback done

Encouragment.

I stepped inside the room and looked from left to right. Father immediately woke up and looked directly at me. Then he looked at the bag. Back to me, "What are you doing in my room, Hinata?"

"Neji's using my restroom so I need to use your's. Please." I bowed, looking at him and his wife.

He pointed to the back, "What are you holding?" I blushed, busted.

Quick. Quick think of something, "Ano, it's that time of month." Shannaro! That wasn't a lie.

"Oh." What can you say now, ya bastard!

I made my way to the restroom.

The result for the first one… "Damn." She brought eight maybe the next one will be negative. Maybe I didn't follow the directions.

Second one… "Damn."

Third… "Damn!"

Fourth… "Damn!" I panted. Theres only so much testing you can do.

Fifth… "Finally negative." Maybe this one is right. I read the package _99.9 chances of it failing to give an incorrect lie. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Sixth… "Positive."

Seventh… "Positive."

I hesitated to open the last one. Yet I still conducted the test, "I'm pregnant with Sasuke's child."

* * *

R:12


	6. Fresh: A New Story

**hmfan24: Oh, thank God for this rewrite. That's not entirely better.**

* * *

**New**

****_June 15, 2007_

* * *

New Love

New Love that powers life. New Love that creates. New Love that destroys. That New Love has happened.

New Armor

New Armor that protects life. New Armor that creates war. New Armor that creates peace. That New Armor is overhead.

New Goals

New Goals that set the track of life. New Goals that create the future. New Goals to sour others. The new goals that rest in all minds.

New Life

New Life that comes from two lives. New life that creates purposes. New life that destroys the past. The new life will soon be born.

New

New is New. New is the Love. New is the Armor. New are the Goals. New is life.

The new beginning began at the break of dawn.

The air cleared to the revelation.

The war was over and out as it had accomplished its purpose.

The bodies were buried underneath the tranquility.

The dead were avenged to move on to the living.

The raw sky closed itself and moved to reveal the sun rising. All that had happen prior was not forgotten, but forgiven. Compared to the many that stood before, few now wandered the battlefield. Blood won't flow like it did again.

The Leaf had won.

Akatsuki lost as did many others.

The Hokage was dead. She now rests in peace along side her brother and former lover. Not having to fight the guilt she's held for so long.

An heiress. The heiress in the arms of the avenger looks into his eyes once more, remembering the 106 weeks they spent together. Each one in its entirety. Remembering he can smile, strengthen, and...love. But why only around her? Why...no how...could she scoff, smirk, and...love around him, Uchiha Sasuke.

He's supposed to be heartless, never smiling with the weight of his past on his shoulders. Never thinking about love. He had no time. He had no courage. No heart or happiness to smile. Let alone the innocent little heiress Already he's adapting and adopting her characteristic and...what's this...blushing? Avengers don't blush! Blushing for heiresses. She didn't even know..._he_ didn't know...only one person can do that.

But what about Hinata? The little...innocent heiress of the Hyuugas. Smirking, glaring? It's not even in her spirit. How could she fall for the Uchiha avenger. A dangerous man...no one of the most dangerous men that walk. All ready adapting and learning his characteristics and what's this...smirking? Heiresses don't smirk! He didn't even know..._she _didn't even know only one person has that effect.

They love. Their love. It's love.

The man she once called inspirational was now resting in the arms of a certain pink hair. 2 kilometers down. It's not like she could anything. There wasn't going to be a Naruto love Hinata ending. That was obvious two years ago.

It was like a nightmare: Lying in a constriction...she reached out only to be met by the Nine-tailed fox. Who wanted to destroy her, and yet it couldn't. She was already destroyed to the extent that she couldn't be destroyed any further. It isn't until there was a healing. A snake that seemed to bite her, but really gave her motivation and stood her up and out of the coil.

Tears leaked down. The Kyuubi hurt her. She could still feel the fire that struck her skin and how she was almost killed.

She felt lips against her own. The avenger. It was all wrong!

She did nothing but cry, it seemed. She couldn't talk, but wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him further.

It was only natural to immediately think of Sai. Sai kissed her with raw passion and love, but he did that thinking of someone else. Wishing she was someone else. That same Sai convinced the Kyuubi to heal her only for the stupid prophecy. A prophecy she's still unaware of.

He revealed to both and only Sasuke and Hinata that he was the first Uchiha, Uchiha Madara and wishes for Sasuke not to be the last. That's all he said. Hinata still can't see why she was even there. It was similar to a girl at a guy's bar. Not exactly, but you get it, right? Out of place. She's no Uchiha.

Sasuke stopped.

"How far, Sasuke?" He knew what she was hinting. But it would be malicious for him to say "As far as you can go, cause I can go all night." Which is exactly what he was thinking.

Hinata looked at him grab her hand. She saw him smile. Then blush. Then strengthen her spirit.

Sasuke looked at her follow. He saw her smirk. Then scoff. Then glare, tauntingly (very sexy).

Hinata was glad she didn't return home. Sasuke was glad he had company.

1 week later...

"I can't look at it." She left a tab in the public restroom in the Hokage tower. "If I am...What if I am..." She looked down the hall. It was almost scary looking at him now. After that night they spent together, the tension was evident.

Sasuke smiled, seeing Hinata for the first time in one week. She'd left and hadn't return after that night, "Hinata!" She turned down the hall and went into the office, "Hokage-sama, you called for my presence."

To further the tension between her and Naruto in came Sakura...then Sasuke. Oh, this wasn't good. She shouted, "I can't do this!" and ran out the room.


	7. I'm Not That Innocent

**I'm not that Innocent**

_August 7, 2007_

* * *

**Here**

Here I am. Lying in a bed screaming for my life and two others. Yes, two. I'm in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by Kabuto, and pathetic medic-nin. He said he would be here, damn it. "He said he would!" I let out another screech of terror. Two. I had to do this twice.

If it weren't for those two seconds. The two seconds that I couldn't stand.

**Second Heart  
**

A regular evening at the ramen bar. Naruto was sitting next to me at the time, telling me about his last mission. He motioned the waves as he was trapped. Then I loved listening to his stories. Some even gave me encouragement, "And then we retrieved the people back to safety. It was a piece of cake!" He laughed along with me.

"Wow, Naruto-kun!" I showed my authentic amusement.

It started with a complement, "You're so nice, Hinata." then the kunai through the heart, "I could call you my little sister. You're so nice, pretty, and innocent." He ranted, "You'll always be second in my heart, lil' sis." The words hurt my ears.

Innocent? I'm a ninja, how could I be innocent, "Ano..." I got up without a word. At first I walked. Then I heard Sakura approach Naruto. I walked faster. And faster. Until I got into my room. Where I cried.

**Defining Innocent  
**

I'm not innocent. Crying was starting to get boring after several hours. It wasn't long until my eyes began to ache. I looked in the mirror at my reddish cheeks, and pale skin, "Can I even...?" I tried glaring, but it made my headache go from dull to sharp.

The bar became more amusing. Drinks can make you happy. (**hmfan:** No they can't kids.) It helped me think in a way. That's where I came up with my strategies, mapped out my day and came up with one simple fact: Naruto doesn't think I'm tough. He like tough girls. Ones that boss him around. That's all Sakura ever does.

But then, I needed to know what innocent really meant,

**_in _no sent**

**adv. Free from moral wrong. (hmfan: coughHinatacough) Antonyms: experienced, dark, mature, demonic. (hmfan: coughSasukecough)  
**

I can be dark. I can be experienced. I can be mature. Although I wasn't so sure about the demonic part.

I decided to do some shopping first thing.

**Maturing to his Love  
**

I took off my jacket, attempting to show any maturity I had. I made sure not to cross the line to slut, by alternating what I show. It was hard, seeing I've covered myself up since I was four, but that shows innocence.

A tank top with shorts and fishnet leggings. White top. Black bottoms. That's classy, isn't it?

The fashion transformation came along with my new personality. A glare was becoming easier to do. As well as scoffing, scolding, and talking back. At times I got too much into it and threw in a few curse words. But most of the times I was able to control it around people I knew.

But after all that I still don't know anything. Hyuga women are often shielded from life's guilty pleasures. Most didn't know until they were sent off to be married. I knew there was something out there and I'd heard Jiraiya had had a lot of books on XXX's.

After while, that became my study book. That's all I'd do. Wake up. Read. Train with family. Read. Train with team. Read. Eat. Read. Train with family again. Read. Go to the bar. Read. Go to bed. I just needed to know the basics. It seemed I would never finish a book because I was uninterested in the half-baked plots.

New terms and slang were appearing in my head. Methods. Tools. It was a whole new world.

**Bargain at the Bar  
**

I haven't seen Naruto since the incident. Kiba said he went on a mission, so in the mean time I stayed at the bar instead of the ramen shop. And then...I met him. That sick bastard! I saw him come towards me with a bottle full of vodka and two glasses. Vodka was my favorite out of all of them. Not any of those fruity drinks they make for fruity people. He sat down next to me, pouring me a glass as well as one for him. I was already tipsy, but I did remember his name, "S-Sasuke."

He smirked, "What?"

I shook my head, regaining my memory. He tried to kill Naruto! That's the bastard that left Naruto and Sakura alone, "I-I...w-why did you bring me a drink?" I blushed when he touched my hand then caressed my cheek.

"You've always been attractive to me. I like you." he said, making me blush deeply. What kind of prick is he? He handed me a glass, whispering, "Drink up."

This was kind of like that drinking contest I had the other day with Tsunade. I drank a glass. He drank a glass, "I-I'm sorry, but, I already like someone else." I wasn't sorry. I really wish he'd die.

"He doesn't like you, Hinata. He never will." He handed me another drink, making sure to fill it to the rim. And attempted to make it even by drinking one himself.

He must think I'm stupid! This is just like Ichi Ichi Paradise Volume IV where Kyo tries to convince Keiko that he's the one by getting her drunk. I drank it fast. My eyes watered, "No."

The room began rocking, his words were clear, "I've seen you watch him, Naruto. He's in love with Sakura."

I was disgusted, he's been spying on me? "You've been in otogakure." I forgot to studder. Over the last few days, boys would glance my direction, but Sasuke says he's seen me watch him when he's in a whole nother country. He must be a stalker. I hid my disgust with a blush.

He smirked, handing me another glass, "I've been watching you for a while...eleven years, Hinata." It took me a while to figure out what he said, it took me even longer to figure out his arm was on my thigh, inching up with a warm touch. This was getting too far. The room began to spin faster. I drank.

"Your clothing has changed for him as well, hasn't it?" He leaned over whispering, "I love it more than he does." He whispered something else, but I couldn't understand him. I was lost in thought.

No, Naruto just hasn't been here. That's all! My vision and speech was slurred, when I meant to say let go, I said, "Letsssss go." It wasn't too long before his warmness switched to my thigh to my own hand. We left had the bar.

**Rape in the Darkness**

My back hit a tree. He wouldn't stop kissing me. The touching didn't cease. It felt both good and painful at the same time. He hurt me the first time and covered my mouth when I tried to scream, "You'll love me, hime." he whispered again and again. Each time the pleasure began to override the pain and my screams began to decrease.

The pain and pleasure finally stopped as I dropped on my knees and cried. _This is what you wanted, isn't it, Hinata. Experience, maturity, darkness. You just got a taste of it: Uchiha Sasuke. _What I'd forgot is that a synonym of innocence is virginity.

He pulled away, pulling up his pants clothes, "Follow me when you're ready. Otogakure." He left me alone as I cried and cried some more. To this day, I still look at it like it was my fault. But I've forgiven him a long time ago.

Something was missing. Um...it began with a "C". Out of all the books I've read, missing this item could create a world of trouble.

**His Name, My Life**

Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Half the population of the Uchiha clan. The youngest Uchiha. There had to be some explanation. I don't think I even thought of Naruto once at that point in my life. Most people after a rape would cry all day. I didn't. To me it wasn't a Law in Order SUI, but a mystery of some sort. It wasn't why this, but why me.

He never smiled. In all the time I've known him he never smiled. I went through his stuff, searching for why he never smiled. I remember a massacre from when I was young. So he must be lonely. I shook my head. It's not his fault he's like that.

**Sickness and Health**

I stayed in my room for the longest by a bucket and a keg of water. I'm pregnant. There's no getting around it. I am pregnant.

Neji was worried. Hell, I even think my father was worried about me. When they'd pass by my room, they'd peek in. Sometimes my father would scold, "Get up and do something." Neji would rarely say anything. If it was it was a grunt or his regular, "Tch." Darkness is where I was, yep.

I think the first person to actually talk to me was Hanabi, "Onee-chan, get up! You've been crying for the last two weeks. What's wrong with ya?"

In her rude fashion, she pulled the covers off of me. I explained to her, "Hanabi, something happened to me. Don't tell father, but something bad happened to me."

She widened her eyes. We rarely talked, "What?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I turned on my Byakugan. She was old enough to know, "I'm having his child." She screamed. I knew she would scream. She's had a crush on Sasuke for the longest.

It was joy in her heart, but she could sense it was a bad thing, "...and you don't want to?" Confusion. Silence. I shook my head, tears coming down. I didn't want to have his child. 17 is too young to have a child, "The Uchiha Sasuke wanted you over everyone in the village."

What does she know about, "How-"

"I've been reading Ichi Ichi since I was 10." Her Byakugan activated, "You're having two children at the same time. Twins, just like uncle and father." She smiled.

This wasn't good, I sent her a glare, "Hanabi, I'll have to leave the village. As the heiress, I'll become the leader in..." I counted the days to my inauguration, "Ten...months." I gulped, "I'll pack tonight."

She nodded, understanding the situation, "I understand the situation, Hinata. Just," he hair hung over her eyes, shadowing her expression, "come back later. I want to see your family."

That night I packed I retreated to the sound.

**Pregnant and Leaving**

I couldn't run, every time I ran, I'd get tired. As soon as I tried to remember as much as I could about Sasuke, I sensed a kunai coming in my direction and stopped it in mid-air. I was right next to a target. I looked to the left to see Naruto for the first time in a month. He must have returned from his mission. Next to him, Sai and Sakura.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura waved with a frown. She saw my apparel, "You look nice." No, I looked stupid. I looked like a slut. I looked like...someone else.

Sai and Naruto stood back for a while, whispering to each other, Sai yelled, "Hey, nice rack!" I didn't like Sai. He reminded me of Sasuke I walked up to him. Silent yet outgoing. I closed my eyes, punching him to a tree in the distance. I was not in the mood.

That's when I looked into Sakura's eyes. She knew what was wrong. That's when I ran. I ran away for good. There was someone I needed to confront.

The cliff that lead to Otogakure was right there. I could jump killing me and the baby, or I could find Sasuke and tell him. He wouldn't be happy for one. It would be embarrassing, but I wasn't in the place to kill the baby...I mean babies. From past experiences, I had remembered Orochimaru's lair was hidden.

It would be easy. _Found it._ I transfered my self in a nearby treehouse, "Orochimaru-sama."

He smirked, "What is it, my dear?" His voice still frightens me to this very day.

"Please tell me where Sasuke is. Uchiha Sasuke." I held my hand over my abdomen, "I have news for him that will take some time to explain."

The snakish man looked the place I was rubbing, "Oh, news is it? Are you the one my student is interested in? You've been getting in the way of our training." He talked about how Sasuke wouldn't stop thinking about me and how he'd been anxious to return to Konoha alive. I was already tired, leaning over and gripping his shirt.

"Tell me where he is or you will be faced with consequences. I have a cla-" my eyes widened. His hand. The hand that lead me to the tree. The same hand that forced me onto the path am on now. It was on my rear end.

**I'm His**

"She's mine." the hand tightened then released, "Give us privacy." He forced the snake man out with looks alone it seemed. Now we were alone again. Sasuke and I. He said, "What brings you here, love?"

I turned around, refusing to look at my rapist, "You raped me, a ninja." I could sense his shocked emotions. It's like he didn't know he raped me.

He took my chin and looked me in the eyes. His Sharingan lit up his face, "I asked you accepted. It wasn't rape. Even in my drunken stupor you could see that."

I was awestruck, "Yes..." I barely remember the scene, it was becoming harder to remember the more time passed. I sighed, "How do I know you're not lying. You approached me with two large glasses and a bottle full of alcohol. What were your intentions then?"

"I was planning on sleeping with you." he looked to the side like this was his official love confession, "My experiences with alcohol were revealing things that I've kept aside and doing things for the better." (hmfan: keep in mind kids, this is not so) He began to whisper as he spoke.

I shook my head, "You don't make any sense." He didn't make any sense. He was saying, while I was drunk I accepted him to sleep with me and he'd planned it all along. He was picking me up with alcohol, "You bastard!" I yelled, "Even though I'm pregnant I'm not afraid to fight!" I did a split, making him loose his balance, and sliding back on the slippery floor.

He looked at me like he didn't understand what I said, "You're what?" I didn't want to talk to him anymore, anything that would get in the way of his desk was not in my priorities. But I couldn't fight him, he kept dodging, never attacking me. My stamina was already low from getting here. My eyes filled with tears, I could barely see him snatch my arm and bring me towards him.

"Stop it." That second when he kissed me, giving me my first official kiss, I realized I was his.

**Sharing**

I sighed, half mad, but I couldn't afford to do something stupid. At the time, I didn't want to realize I was his, and I'd never be Naruto's, but I continued with the news I was going to share, "You got me-...I'm having your-...I ran away from Konoha for one reason and one reason only." I pushed him away, pointing an accusing finger at him, "We're having a child together!"

I remember Kabuto walking past, snickering. Probably not only at the situation, but Sasuke's expression. He turned away, tears coming from his eyes, smirking, "I didn't plan this to happen, but now I'll have to make you love me, won't I?" He took my hand and said, "And I can't wait for that to happen."

No. It's all backwards. The song goes: Sasuke and Hinata sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. That's how love works. It's not first comes drunken encounter, then comes a one-sided lover then a wedding to prevent your children from being bastards and protecting your honor, "What?"

**Caring**

He took care of me, sure, but right now, I can't wait to kill him all over again. Has he succeeded in courting me? Well, there's no place I rather be then here. Screaming. In pain. And having his children, "SASUKEEEEE!" Here comes the snake freak. I still don't like him. In fact, I hate him.

He opens his mouth, soon to speak, "Sasuke is scared." He smirked widely. Snake freak shook his head, closing his eyes and holding up a finger, "The poor boy is right around the corner, but he refuses to see you in this state. He said something about not being a good father." The bastard snickered.

"Sasuke!" I yell, hoping he comes, "Sasuke, I need you right now!" I threw something at the door way, "Get your ass in here." I said once more. His head peeked around the corner. He frowned, I glared. He should be by my side right now, "You ungreatful bastard, I'm having your children and you play chicken!"

My poor boy looksaround, "I need everyone to leave." He gulps, staring me in the eyes, "I need to attend to some business." Everyone except for the main OBGYN walks out. Then I find myself in a big embrace, "I'm sorry." Since there's still someone in the room, he probably refrained from kissing me, and saying more.

It's like he didn't know I was happy. The doctor looks towards us, "We're going to have to give you an epidural before it's too late. Excuse me Uchiha-san"

**hmfan: And that's a wrap.**

**Kakashi: Uh...I've read one-shots.**

**hmfan: How was it. Not too bad, right?**

**Kakashi: I wouldn't rate it M.**

**hmfan: Good! Well, one-shots aren't my forte, this isn't really a oneshot, it's an overview of something I plan to do in a few years.**

**Kakashi: So please review this mediocre fic.**

**hmfan: I need it to improve. Here, I even made this... it's a review format.**

**How was the title?:**

**Do you think it was too risque: **

**How would you end it?**

**Be tough, what letter grade would you give:**

**Grammar:**

**Storyline:**

**In Characterness:**

**Copy and paste, and put your answers, thank you.  
**


	8. I Can Be

**hmfan24: Hey, readers. Thanks for reading so far and for the past years. I've been posting my stories chronologically, deleting the originals, so I can see how I've improved and how I haven't. It's weird: my past selves thought I'd be proud of the reviews and alerts and faves, but I think what I'm actually proud of is that I've stuck with writing for this long. I say that sincerely, for now that I'm 18, I feel a lot more experienced than other writers my age. I still have a long way to go, so I think "reviewing" myself is the key.**

**I was 14 when I wrote this.**

* * *

**I Can Be**

_March 17, 2008_

* * *

If this were a comedy, I'd begin with a joke. If this were a love story, I'd begin with an ode. If this were a tragedy, I'd be covered in blood. If this were third person, I wouldn't be speaking. I can speak, contrary to people say. Since this is my story, dedicated to those whom think I can't feel, it will include exactly what goes through mind, my soul, my heart.

The wind blew, just as it does. My jacket, unfortunately, wasn't enough to shield me from the wind itself, let alone the snow I lay on. I smiled, not smirked upon the symbolism. I like this jacket.

I'd forgotten where I passed out. I simply realized my leg was on fire, yet felt nice against the snow. "He's dead." He's been dead for years now, however I find it hard to believe the pain still lasts. Rather...I refuse to believe.

Bandages can't heal wounds, they keep it from infection, but never heal the wound. When I was younger, bandages never made too much sense. I'd see on TV where fighters would put on bandages without any type of medicine, pain reliever. Even if it stopped the bleeding. It'd turn into a scar you'd pick at for the rest of your life, or whenever it got itchy. But cleansing, applying medicine...

I somehow managed to lift myself from the ground. Looking up, down, all around, I decided to go to Konohagakure. There would be a home there.

And my team: Naruto, who'd become a Jounin during my absence, was on his way to becoming Hokage, although I highly doubt it; Sakura had discontinued her training with Tsunade to work part-time as a nurse in the Konoha hospital to pay debt to someone who will remain anonymous to us; Kakashi, he'd been declared inline for the next Hokage, his decline was for Naruto, we think.

My stomach bubbled with the desire of food. I haven't been hungry for a while now.

The restaurant I could tolerate was much further than the ramen shop within two blocks, and my legs grew weary with fatigue. The sound of kids running, old people starring, girls giggling, and the stench of ramen was Konoha all right. I slumped over, my head in my arms. I closed my eyes.

"Hinata, serve this costumer, will you?" I heard, barely. Felt like I was...drunk.

The high pitched voice, "Excuse me, sir."

Ears twitching, my head shot up, glaring hard at the poor...little girl? "What!" She looked at me as if I were Oni himself. I could almost feel her fear, looking into her eyes, "What do you want?"

She cleared her throat, wiping the surprise off her face, "Surimasen, Uchiha-senpai, I am simply asking what you would like to order." Her voice was more mature with a hint of sterness. It'd make sense, my eyes slowly wandered from her eyes down then back up. It seemed she caught it. She folded her arms across her chest as if I were a pervert.

"Sake, a bottle of Sake..." A kid came running from around the corner. He ran into me, "Make that two bottles." I ran my fingers though my hair, trying my best not to beat the shit out of the kid.

Her face grew red, she looked at her feet, "Uchiha-san, I'm sure you remember Naruto-chan outlawed overdrinking on S-S-Sun-..." I figure she nearly died under my hardened glare. I sighed, wouldn't hurt me any.

But now...now she was making me uneasy. She _was_ a ninja, right? Yeah, that girl that had an obsession with the baka. It wasn't fun anymore, so I turned around, looking up towards the moon. It was brighter than usual.

Finding simple pleasure within the bottle, I continued sipping. "The moon is brighter than usual." That girl's voice, she whispered behind me. My eyes widened slightly. Rising, no one knew it, but I felt uncomfortable around this girl, something wasn't right about her. The lake would be a haven to think, as it always has been, a nice swim...

It wasn't until I reached the lakeside did I remember I forgot to pay, "Sometimes I forget the adverse affects of age, common to most." I said, looking into the water. Eighteen wasn't a big number, but eight was a small number, and the growth between the two points was remarkable. Still...the motivation is unknown.

In a way, some may say, Uchiha Sasuke still has the mentality of a eight year old when it comes to "dating", "sex", and "love". Some even go to the point to question my sexuality. Those who are foreign to this village and to me, would guess I'm with a girl a night, most probably. Of course I'm not gay, I can...date...fuck...love? "FUCK NO!"

That stupid girl. Damn her. She wouldn't freaking leave me alone. She's just another stalker. Then I wouldn't be thinking like this. Not that it matters. I mean, girls have been following me forever.

I swam my tenth time across the lake and back. A shadow of some sort seemed to cast over me, thicker than the branches of a tree. I looked up. Our faces were too close, "Baka!"

His feet let got of the branch, and he dropped down into the water. My hair got wet. "What are you doing up so late, teme? Your probation officer gave you a curfew, I believe. Besides it's not safe. Do you know how many girls could rape you?" Chances are, his lecture didn't end there. Hard to believe the baka gave lectures, after showing distaste for them in the past, "And what if you were ambushed by another village who stole you memory and kidnapped you." I'm not the one to notice intents, but if he were my friend, he wouldn't put me through this hell.

I swam around him as he talked. Maturity isn't everything, I concluded. "Alright, I'm going to swim to that rock. See if you can beat me, teme." He dived into the water, not giving me time to start, I was only a few feet behind.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" Underwater was the best place. The force propelled me past Naruto, my rival. As if I were taking wing, I put my arms to my side and zoomed across the lake. My head poked above the surface, to see my position.

His left hand moved rapidly around his left. I shouldn't have used a goddamn technique. "Ransengan!" I swam as fast as I could, but alas was pulled back into a current, watching him pulled forward to the rock. He sat on the rock, looking at me struggle against the still strong current, "You could have beat me, or at least came close."

I didn't answer. By this time, I doubt he expected an answer. Seriously, if he were to gain any respect from me, he'd respect my secrecy, "Why are you thinking about _her_ so much?" Just like that, I lost control of my body, sinking underwater. Above the surface, the baka could barely find his balance, falling in as well. We both surfaced at the same time, he stared, without cringing, "S-Sasuke, I was joking! You don't like girls. Don't kill me. Oh, you can't kill me, never could never can. Ha...probably like guys anyway."

Is he kidding me? There wasn't much to say. I don't think I replied. The alcohol was taking a toll on me, and I woke up with a hangover. This wasn't healthy.

* * *

R: 2


	9. Never Could Have Guessed

**hmfan24: Apologies for the formatting of this. I think I was trying to be creative, but in doing so, I made it hard to read.**

**Also, this story actually story got a C2! I had made a friend in the fandom that went by NocturneD and he actually added this story to his collection. I am kind of proud of that... C2s are awesome, I rarely get them anymore.**

* * *

**Never Could Have Guessed**

_April 27 - May 24, 2008_

* * *

_The Hyuuga lightly tapped her foot on the dirt path entrance of the Hyuuga Estate. She blinked twice, and looked up towards the horizon, a shooting star shot by. _

_Its luminescent dust flew behind the orb of ivory with a hinge of blue, and she began to whisper "I want to start a life of promise. I no longer want to hope without faith. I want security and trust in my life." She got on her knees. What were the chances of there being a shooting star that night? _

"_Hyuuga," she looked up at the boyish man in training clothes, it was a wonder how she couldn't smell him earlier, "hurry up. We don't have time to waste. My rent needs to get paid." She'd heard the Uchiha was renovating his manor. He must be staying in an apartment right now, she thought to herself._

_Shaking her head, Hinata got up and bowed a little too much to the Uchiha, "Good Evening, Uchiha-senpai, I am greatly sorry for…" she stopped seeing as Sasuke scoffed and was walking in the other direction. Her eyes widened, slightly hurt and kicked herself for taking it personally.  
_

_The mission was short notice, to her at least, so it wasn't clear to her as to what the mission was or ranked. Would it be too troublesome to ask? At time it would be, she concluded, he already seemed to be in a bad mood. _

_Sasuke picked up his pace gradually; he didn't want to be at the same pace as the one who followed him. As his ego let him, he had to prove her inferior to his ability.  
_

"I'm sick of you two having mind sex in front of me!" Inari left the room, upsetting the twins. It seemed his uncle and aunt were gazing at each other past his limit. His uncle glared at him and jerked him back by the arm, "Ouch, Sasuke!"

Hinata looked back and sighed, "Let him leave if he wants to." Her voice more mature and firmer than it would have been years prior, she continued, "But Jin and Hayoto both like your company. I think you should stay and play with them if anything. I won't keep you back."

"I'll hold them," Sasuke bent over the back of the couch, and picked up the two children. They fell asleep peacefully in his arms. "It's late, Inari, go to bed."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Now Sasuke? You promised me you'd spar. I expect you in-"

"Bed, you two can spar tomorrow," her soft eyes were directed at Inari, her tone directed at Sasuke. Inari walked off into his room. Being a ninja paid off as a mother.

Hinata placed Bakure in his crib. "4 children, and we're not even in our twenty's. Don't you think we had children a little early?" She tucked the lively baby in, who wrestled with the covers before giving up.

Her husband sighed, "Hinata, we only have two, twins. Bakure and Inari aren't ours, my brother's. And that night was no mistake…it was right on time. Stop listening to those old hags on the streets." If he'd listened like he used to, Uchiha Sasuke would have the same stick up his ass he had years ago.

_Sasuke heard __**her**__ clear her throat. Hinata didn't want to sound ignorant or disrespectful, "Ano…Senpai," he stopped, looking over his shoulder with Sharingan. It seemed to glisten with the moon out the way it was, and gave the orbs a more intimidating stare. Steering her attention the ground, Hinata was without words. "What is your first objective of the mission?"_

_He smirked, muttering to himself, but knowing it was loud enough for her to hear, "Dumb girl, she doesn't know what the mission is." He took a step closer, as his sandals came into the Hyuuga's now currently small viewing range. "Look at me and repeat exactly what you just asked."_

_She hesitantly looked up, and frowned seeing his smirk, "No one told me what the mission was." _

_Ironically, the proximity of their faces only seemed to bother Sasuke. It was __**her**__ eyes that were intimidating. They shimmered with peace and innocence almost like a child, but on a girl… It was something about her eyes or hair – no her forever present blush – that sent fear into Sasuke, "I-It's long-term. We are to stay gathering as much information as we can on the Sohma clan of the Onigiri Village. It's on the outskirts of the Earth Country. We are to arrive as young tourists, looking to get a taste of the village. There's no way in hell we're going as a couple, so I suggested siblings of some sort."_

_In Hinata's clan, it was very common for siblings to be seen as a couple, but she decided not to say anything in fear of sounding like a fan girl. _

_On Sasuke's part, he was disappointed he revealed everything. It would have been much more fun to hold it over her as if she were a dog after a steak. Hinata didn't even want it that badly…_

"_We should be quick to arrive at dusk tomorrow. No rests because we have a ways to travel." He dashed into the forest, expecting Byakugan to follow. _

"How long did you love me?" Hinata lay close to her husband, in-between his legs and under his breath. "Did you love me before I loved you?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" he stroked her hair between his fingers, "I didn't know what I was feeling. I knew I was sexually attracted to you." His hand rested on her thigh. "I was sexually attracted to you very, very early."

Like most women, that upset Hinata, "Sasuke," but knew it was true for her as well. She knew what love was, but knew it didn't come before her and Sasuke had sex. At least, not for her. She quivered against his lips upon her neck.

_They were a few miles from the gates. "I'm putting our gear in a hole, by this tree." The Uchiha marked it with a kunai, then dropped it into the hole. Hinata nodded, memorizing he location of the tree. "The commoner's clothes should do just fine."_

_As they approached the gates, they opened and balloons and ribbons came down. The two guards were apparently drunk as were the rest of the villagers. One of them grinned at Hinata, "How about we go into a room alone, Miss Body?" He chuckled to himself, tripping over his own feet. "I could show you more than this town has to offer."_

_Sasuke blinked._

_The other guard licked his lips, "Are you single?" He whispered in her ear._

_Hinata blinked._

_"Leave them alone! They're obviously the guests we've been waiting for." An elegant old woman came into view, her cheeks red from alcohol. "Izumi Inari and Hitomashi Hikaru, they've come for a relaxing vacation before they get married. I'm guessing the wedding will be at the returning village, Honey Village, yes?" She danced in between the two, hugging them together, "This is going to be wonderful. No one is to touch them, lay a finger on them. Now, bring them to the bar, we should hold a toast to them."_

_Hinata and Sasuke glanced at each other. Neither had said a word since they laid foot on the land. They took their seats next to each other in the bar. Sasuke glared as hard as he could at the entire population, he was about to speak but as expected there was an interruption._

_Surprisingly Sasuke took a sip from the cup in front of him. He poured more into his cup and began to drink more. "I must be dreaming." _

_Hinata followed quietly followed what Sasuke was doing. She never really drank before._

Then night came...

Then day came...

Then noon came...

They both now knew the difference between sex and making love. Aside from how good either partner performed in bed, it was the love that made it worth wild. "I love you, Hina." He kissed her, with more passion than the last time they kissed. Too bad she was half asleep.

She slept with a thin sheet, for the only warmth she needed was from her lover, her husband, her friend.

They lay in each others arms with tranquility and love. Pure of any intoxicating barriers that kept them from making true love.

* * *

_There wasn't anything to expect waking up. I assumed I was half-drunk at the time I took my first sip of sake._

_From the hangover, sensing was too easy, and at the same time I had no idea what was going on. Cursing myself and the world, I got up. Perhaps the mission was just a dream. I hadn't left with an annoying girl to an annoying village for an annoying reason. Just maybe I hadn't gotten drunk and maybe I'm still dreaming. Yes, maybe…_

_Damn, I have to piss. There must be a bathroom. Take a shower. Piss. I formed a mental checklist. Change…clothes…I had no clothes on. That's one less thing to worry about. Although, I remember going to sleep with clothes on…or passed out._

_Anyway, to the bathroom… As I stood there, I looked around and everything hit me. Mission. Onigiri. Gather information. Shy annoying girl as partner. They think we're married. Ton of bricks. Unconsciously I cringed._

_She was in the next room. Where I just was, "Uchiha-san…" Her voice, calm and weak, "Uchiha-san…where are you?" annoyed the hell out of me._

_It sounded like she was from the direction I came from. "I'm taking a piss, can you wait?" She screamed, causing me to stop mid-piss. "Damn it, what is it?" I glanced around the corner._

_In her innocence, her eyes watered, and tears fell as streams down her skin, glowing by the rays of son touching it. Alas, I still saw the curvature of her chest and how full it was compared to most women her age. Even her hips seemed to be more mature. Then how could she act like such a baby?_

_Her eyes caught mine as she covered her body. I sighed and turned back to the toilet. "Nothing to see now." I mumbled to myself. "Just close the door, will you, Hyuuga? I can't reach."_

_Between that point and stepping out of the shower, I forgot all about her. Entering the main room, it was empty, cleaned to perfection. The clothes and underwear once strewn across the floor were neatly folded in a basket. The French door to the balcony was open slightly, enough for a breeze to enter._

_I got dressed and stepped out, expecting a nice day. She wilted over the rail, luminous droplets falling from her face. "Were you conscious?" I heard from her._

"_For what?" I leaned against the wall of the complex._

"_The sex. When we had… sex last night, were you conscious?" she could barely state her words, the weakness in her voice almost painted her face, unseen at the time._

_I shook my head, wondering if she could do the same. "Always jumping to conclusions…" I mumbled loud enough for her to hear, "I was stoned, too. Who said we had sex?"_

_Explains everything. (No "surprise" looking towards my feet.) Never felt better. It must have been a hell of a night._

_She sobbed deeply, "I," she paused, "have you ever…how many ch-…you're not ga-…" The Hyuuga actually thinks I've slept around._

_She actually thinks I would dishonor my clan, "Don't think about it. I hold up just as much honor for my clan as you do. There is no way in hell I'd have sex with the likes of you." My voice stern, yet calm, and holding up my purpose, to convey my point._

_There was a knock at the door._

"Yo!" Kakashi entered the room along with Naruto and Sakura and another member. Their occasional invasion caused grief within the main Uchiha.

Hinata entered the main room in nothing but a robe, "Sasuke-kun." Silk, sticky, and smooth, personalized by the Uchiha Sasuke, himself, the robe fitted well, too well for others' eyes. "Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-sama." She bowed, exposing her…lady parts.

"Guh..." Heat rose and blood sunk in the Sasuke's body, "Hana–hime…" He snapped out quickly, glancing at both Kakashi and the Uzumaki. Scowling to their presence, he sighed, "Hinata, can you check on the Hayoto and Jin?"

She nodded, giggling, "Nice to see you as well, Sakura. Why don't you place Mamoru-chan in the play pin, and I'll bring the twins to the front?" It was obvious Sasuke wanted more clothes on her body, but while Uzumaki-chan was here, the visit called for them acquainting.

"I'm not afraid to kill the Hokage, and sure as hell, I'm not afraid to kill my former sensei! Back off my wife or you **will pay."** He got up, showing his kunai from his back pocket. The two men before him sweat dropped nervously.

Sakura stood up, near the play pin where her son sat up, "Sasuke, quit being so hostile!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, yelling more than was needed, "We are your friends and we stopped by to say hello, show the royal family some Goddamn respect, you got that Uchiha?" After she married Naruto, she'd been more defensive for him and offensive to the Uchiha.

While Naruto began to seriously court her, she became bitter towards Sasuke, eventually it came to a hostile relationship. Not only was she slightly jealous, but she was lead to believe that Sasuke may like her. Her already broken heart shattered upon hearing her childhood crush was getting married.

Sasuke, on the other hand, could care less, until Hinata brought Sakura's feelings into light. The feelings were genuine, but they just weren't meant to be. From that point, Sasuke earned back Sakura's friendship by getting her and Naruto together. Secretly, of course, and without notice, both Sasuke and Hinata got Naruto and Sakura together.

"Che, Sakura, it'd upset Hinata if I hurt them. Oodobe no Hokage and Baka no Sensei get on my damn nerves." He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall behind him.

Kakashi smiled, nervously, "We haven't said a word, Sasuke-chan. I don't know about Naruto, but I was simply admiring your wife's qualities – uh…not physical…personal, of course." He scratched the back of his head, looking to the ceiling.

"We're both married men, I would never think such thoughts, especially with my wife standing right here." Naruto seemed a lot calmer, his voice, even, showcased how much he matured. Although he still wiped his nose with his index finger.

Hinata entered from the back, dressed in Sasuke's old shirt and shorts, with her two children, "Ah, hey guys! We're glad to see you stopping by, it gives the kids some time to meet."

"They've met before, Hina, what else can a 1-year-old do to get closer?" he slumped in the couch between Kakashi and Naruto, feeling ignored, defeated, and powerless by his wife and children.

It must be love.

* * *

R:11


End file.
